


Retirement

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, 221B Ficlet, Gen, Knitting, Retirement, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: A well-deserved rest.





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 221st fic I have posted to AO3, and there are certain obligations.
> 
> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #18](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1951529.html).

Rosemary Hudson lay her tea tray on the side table and settled into her easy chair, picking up her knitting. She still had her health, and while she could perhaps have afforded a dozen servants to wait upon her, these days she enjoyed being almost alone in her own house. Her niece was in Sussex seeing after Rosemary’s former lodgers, and Rosemary received regular letters detailing or bemoaning their exploits.

It had taken some doing to talk Mr. Holmes into accepting a substitute; Rosemary would admit she had grown fond of him, and while he had clearly felt the same, more importantly gentlemen liked their routines. “But I am too old for your nonsense now, Mr. Holmes,” she had told him firmly. She had no desire to leave London, give up her house, and have to resettle herself into the ways of some country town. Martha was an excellent housekeeper, and the gentlemen had nothing to complain of.

In Baker Street Rosemary knew her neighbours, knew the area and the city, and was as secure as any woman could be. She had her own habits and routines, now uninterrupted by strange sounds and occasional smells or bursts of smoke. She took a sip of tea and then started a new row, shaking her head and murmuring, “Really, what an idea. _Bees_!”


End file.
